en_sintafora_on_syntaphorefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario Blog:Labios de León/A los heresiólogos del Danubio
A los heresiólogos del Danubio Ferbario 2057. Por Mika LaPorte '' '' “Me llevaron a un lugar donde los que están son como fuego abrasador, y cuando quieren, se aparecen como hombres”. Libro 1 de Enoch. 17,1 I El lejano profesor Venustiano refutó alguna vez, contra los seres que se posaban, en un sólo ciclo de repeticiones conscientes toda su vida, sin aparente continuidad o evolución, sin deseo manifestacionista de exaptación o individuación hacia una totalidad futura o aparte. Sabemos que conjuntos de serialidad y sincronicidad difieren entre cada individuo, baste recordarle al lector las investigaciones transgénicas de Torq y los conjuntos de Wlosh (Complexity at serial fenomena inside the lifespan of the Beness, ''2048). Sin embargo, hay un tipo de esquema probabilístico que parece encontrar un cómodo (''il dolce far niente!) y cálido letargo en su camino de magnificación hacia la complejidad, por ende decaen, se degeneran a veces en la inacción (porque no es ''ni de forma evocativa ni provocativa) de la excusa, el continuo remordimiento, la pausa heresiarca. Surgieron así, seres que formaronn círculos y lo que teóricos de la densidad ficciónica recientemente han llamado (con frío rigor) “atascamiento” (''Brotar es probablemente el mayor ejemplo, pero mi móvil aquí es referir otra cosa y no retornar al epíteto infame de la ambigüedad y el caos que se elige). Nietzche, en su hermenéutica de Cristo, polemizaba la cuestión histórica del mesías, anteponiendo a su anti-mesías. Borges diría que es el adversus reversus de la moneda. Desde la ambrosía manifestacionista surge la paradisiaca idea de la posición y la probabilidad del ser en la completitud: “Que todos los seres transcurrimos en todos los demás seres, en ciclos de sueños y ópalos con letras selladas por la naturaleza del tiempo. Que a cada ser le toca su guarnición divina dada (o el reciente tecnicismo: deber general de existencia), y que, si desde una micro/macro estructura filopoética, pudiéramos dilucidad si, su deber general de existencia, es lícitamente necesario para un sistema que padece de atascamiento ficciónico. Entiéndase éste concepto por la aporía que aletarga la transmutación del progreso manifestacionista, es decir, volver constantemente a la misma prerrogativa que nos infesta como una muralla que nos encierra, que nos ciega para pensar más allá del unilaterismo y del absurdo de volver a un conflicto irresoluto que niega la continuidad de la vida” (Dei Gnomist Aeternautick, Feitung 2040). En Brotar existía esa idea del círculo que te devuelve a la misma cuestión y que te encadena con la misma situación, te hace eterno ahí y después deviene el fin (el cual estaba estrictamente decidido por su líder-maestro IOTA). Refutándolos, Feitung proclamó: es salirse del patio en el que se puede todavía seguir corriendo, para ir y fallar en la proclamación: eso es la cadena que desencadenaba en la siguiente, y que equivaldría a π, repetidamente hasta la monotonía. Lamentablemente no ven lo infinito y trascendental en π, más bien malgastan o invierten ese significado porque aseguran que de todas las cifras infinitesimales, te tocaría siempre la misma, te demarcará como una ascua ardiente, eres impotente ante esta cantidad que te toca, ante el destino que desconoces y que de igual forma se basa en la mentira de tu existencia y las fuerzas sádicas destruyéndote, torturándote hasta ese falso infimito (Die exaggeratione et invertione circular, 2041). Y antes de dejar suelto este párrafo a todas luces profano, quiero intentar dilucidar brevemente la síntesis de la escuela de Brotar de IOTA, que se fundaba en axiomas no tan diferentes del que señala con tosquedad Feitung. A IOTA se le consideró un ser ignoto hasta su último día, pero también como un maestro absurdista, acaso el más alto de todos. A sí mismo, declaran sus estudiantes, se veía como el profeta de la Ambigüedad, de la Polémica y del Caos Elegido y Consciente. Creo que uno de sus símbolos sacros está ligado con Abraxas, pero también escuché que la idea de “brote” refiere al satori de la semilla y la entropía (a pesar de que no agregaré la fuente de donde saqué esta última información, porque no puedo, no quiero revelarla, pero por favor créame lector que le hablo sincera). Ante éste núcleo, hay razones por doquier para refutarse. Es cruda y aún polémica la idea de ver a Hitler como filántropo, porque él a sí mismo se vio (contarían algunos biógrafos) quizás como el epíteto del Purgador, pero también como un Redentor (señalo dos cuentos de J. L. Borges para asimilar lo anterior: Utopía de un hombre cansado ''1975 y ''La casa de Asterión, 1947). Sin embargo, impulsar esa idea, construir una escuela donde se enseñe la vida de Hitler como el éxito del ser que repitió con proezas el acto de purgar a los demás, de acuerdo a su gusto y semejanza: pensando así, se derrumbó Brotar. Digamos que las masas se transmutan de cúpula en cúpula (organizaciones, bancos, familias). Que hay ese deber de existencia claro, pero que se siente en el individuo como una aquí soy, un lugar en el Globo, un punto en la Estructura. Luego, el Consejo Sintafórico promueve la idea de Plexo-infinidad, de esta forma: “si todo ser vivirá o vivió todas las vidas, debe ahora quedarse en una línea recta y estable.” G. Boderious, matemático transgénico, realizó una tesis filológica de los vectores matemáticos circulares en el ser y su inmanencia a continuar un patrón que se siente vacío. Ese patrón, que en aquellos seres decaídos, depresivos y disfóricos, los torna carcomidos por la idea del absurdo; Boderious le llamó la razón de Iota; otros geómetras alegan que el círculo es en realidad sólo un símbolo cualquiera, puesto que la razón susodicha funcionaría en cualquier molde antropogeométrico, puesto que las heréticas enseñanzas de IOTA, profeta del Caos Electivo, juzga Carfógrates, son básicamente manipulación y lavado del cerebro para que sus estudiantes se sientan dominados, presas del devenir desastroso que aquel falso y blasfemo Rostro de IOTA les “predispone”. Etna Sinalefa encuentra el sentido arcaico de lo circular como la repetición inevitable, la balanza que da y quita del ciclo kármico o la rueda que gira (y ellos en cambio agregan: hacia un mismo devenir horrible y fatuo, siempre). El Consejo, el Manifestacionismo, el Supramodernismo, en cambio diría que la clave es decirle sí a la totalidad, no ''al sinsentido y al absurdo; si no, luego comienza el inacabable debate del que me molesta hablar. Si ya sabemos, que de acuerdo a las teorías de Charles, la línea recta1 es aún más fructífera que todas las demás teratologías geométricas transfinitas (remito para más evocación, a los textos magníficos de la doctora Alivia Gonfás ''Lo inalcanzable, 2046). También está la prolija heterocosmóloga (además experta en relaciones de seres antropomorfos, de entre múltiples dimensiones), dra. Afelandra Crótoga, que en el 2030, documentó para la revista Diritambos que “el orden ideológico del primer vector proyectaba una especie de flaqueza ficciónica en sus más elementales líneas genéticas, que se calculaban, poseían apenas un promedio de .00056 de densidad ficciónica” (cabe corregir que por “flaqueza”, entendía Crótoga, al estado más propenso a la decaída, de la cual les vengo hablando de hace rato). Anécdotas increíbles cuenta Afelandra Crótoga de aquellas visitas (por que decir invasiones sonaría peyorativo) a mundos heterogéneos del cósmos, tanto en su hemisferio Autral como el Boreal, fueron narradas en aquel sigiloso artículo: por ejemplo, resultó que en comunidades donde desconocían el teatro, les era mucho más difícil (y aún fantástico) comprender el concepto de Sintáfora; había otras comunidades que veneraban a la Ciencia como Voluntad Nihilista, donde lo jendersoniano no pasaba a ser más que locura irracional, la cual no daba ningún fruto materialístico; en otros estados, la teocracia no les permitía siquiera una pizca del concepto del negativo; en algunas otras lejanas, había Árboles Madres que funcionaban a modo de Receptor de Densidades Ficciónicas, de modo que sus pobladores vivían en un estado de perfluída Entropía, tal que retornaba cada tres minutos al orden (por cierto, el estudio en Ingeniería inversa de estas impresionantes estructuras naturales ayudó bastante, años atrás, en la formulación de Matríz, cabía mencionar). Crótoga continúa nombrando numerosos grupos antropomorfos dotados de ficción y dio a la luz también, fabulosos proyectos de zonas del otro lado del polo en el que vivimos, donde hay universos de niebla absoluta y eterna, fríos paraísos de formas apenas conscientes e instintivas, así como cadenas larguísimas de caos mirmecológico2: seres que aún no son (ni podrían ser) parte de la Entelequia de Continua Utopía que establece el Consejo Sintafórico, puesto que carecen aún siquiera de capacidad social, que nosotros, desde el “molde” antropomórfico hemos alcanzado en Matríz. Revísese la literatura manifestacionista para encontrar más ejemplos. Así, en una pesquisa que hice (como coleccionadora, periodista y aventurera) en Ulthar, encontré un trozo periodístico circulando, un panegírico sin mención clara o aparente de su origen editorial, en colores generalmente oscuros, se leía en letras Times New Roman antiguas: La rueda de Danubio. De acuerdo a lo que leí, son un grupo de heresiólogos que continúan la perorata de que el Consejo Sintafórico es la nueva cruz. Entiendo que cada idea se dice como un punto y aparte que aún no se entiende el porqué de los números primos, verbigracia, o el entrañable deseo entre π y φ y su progenie representada en el coeficiente de sinuosidad, en algún mundo de algún metaverso, etc. Si bien, cuando con reuniones de café y whiskie, estas nuevas bases de pensamiento surgieron para sostener el lenguaje que se habla hoy en día, quizás nunca se pensó que lograríamos alcanzar las raíces y matríces filosóficas que los múltiples volúmenes publicados de la Encyclopaedia of the Syntaphore ''atesoran: una computación de series divergentes permutables, inmutables y transmutables, que doblega al razonamiento y el análisis a casi todos los posibles eventos y sucesos en el ser (de acuerdo a su ambiente y sus arquetipos confluyentes) o al menos los concebibles, en fracciones y conjuntos, sincronicidades, y teorías complejas, de valores negativos y algoritmos del 0 que no son sino un simple bosquejo o descripción de formas y probables sucesos que describen solo una parte de la Gran Nombradía y de la Completitud del Software Theosophick. En Danubio, en cambio dicen que Ramanujan, al conocer por primera vez las fases segmentarias infinitas del infinito, vivió por lo tanto infinitas vidas, compactadas en un ciclo hindú (que es infinito). También cometen el error de usar el sofisma que dice que ''nirvana es la suma de la resta infinita, y que en el micro-momento en el que pensamos en tal magnitud, se abre a un macro-momento, mucho más al fondo de los límites reales que aparentan ser inciertos (a pesar de los raros hallazgos en operaciones con secuencia de Incertidumbre, publicado por Fernández y Van de Blunk en 2052); o a veces niegan el mismo infinito y también el tiempo, se plantan solo en el presente y la demonología simbólica y redefinen el teatro inevitable y necesario de la Infamia, la mancha en el ojo, el fluido incómodo, que giran y van, adelante y atrás, sin hecho ni razón, un sub especie aeternitatis. ''Véase en cambio el siguiente argumento que los reacios al Predeterminismo Ideológico seguramente rechazaran: el doctor Wlosh, al sacrificar su rigurosísimo escepticismo por venturas que no gusta de contar, pero que asegura le redefinieron la forma de juzgar los patrones del azar, comenzó un legado y un camino en el que nuevos matemáticos han crecido (Moy Brisa es uno de los más destacados). Llegaron aquellos geómetras a la conclusión de que en una plexo-infinita sucesión de eventos (lo siguiente lo traduzco del lenguaje matemático al literario): (…) cada ser es capaz de dilucidar y decidir si repetir o no la misma circunstancia. Excluyendo este último gran inciso, han quedado al descubierto entrever que algunas sectas, quizás ''leftovers ''de Brotar, que aún eluden los parajes perceptibles de las Cúpulas de la Cognósis, ven estos datos como una quizás, plexo-infinita forma de liquidar a aquellos que no comprenden a esa lejanía, además de que descreen que cada individuo que ve su pasado surgir de nuevo, elija esta nueva vez, de forma diferente. Se mitigan con las últimas palabras de Euforbo en la hoguera (“Esto ha ocurrido y volverá a ocurrir, dijo, No encendéis una pira, encendéis un laberinto de fuego. Si aquí se unieran todas las hogueras que he sido, no cabrían en la Tierra (…) esto lo dije muchas veces”. Después gritó, porque lo alcanzaron las llamas. ''Los Teólogos Borges, 1949). Ellos hacen de los caminos que el rey de Danubio caminó un lugar santo, porque ahí habitó lo que (ya) no está. Del material herético que pude dilucidar que aquella apócrifa revista literaria oculta cita con ansia, circulan sin aparente final, los volúmenes apócrifos de Voorbij kleur ''de Filipa Löwe, publicados desde aún no se sabe dónde, hace un par de estaciones. Ya había escuchado una vez sobre este libro, creo que Columbe una vez me lo mencionó. ¡Ay! Las doctrinas absurdistas que tejen aquellas páginas domestican hábitos en las colonias pequeñas y susceptibles que viven en mundos donde aún ven a los pájaros salir del huevo de dentro del océano. De acuerdo a las últimas investigaciones policiacas, la secta del Danubio es aún un grupo disperso que vaga sin rumbo con riesgo de caer en un retroceso caótico filosófico. Con terror inventado de no sé dónde, algunos periódicos sensacionalistas exageran. Yo no gusto tanto de la polémica sino del reporte. Así que soy sincera si les digo que mis opiniones no tienen la misma relevancia que los hechos que me remontan. Soy optimista y creo en la última sabienda del asunto que obtuve de la detective Van de Donk que dijo, que a pesar de que no se sabe si hay vinculación clara con los hijos restantes de IOTA, es muy improbable que suceda algo así otra vez. II ''Anyway, 5569 is a prime number, and a prime number cannot be a perfect square. Lo anterior fue preámbulo para narrar y comentar una fábula que leí en aquella oscura revista. Estaba arrancada la parte del título así que tan sólo pude leer que el autor se hacía llamar (en un obvio seudónimo) Gabriel García Vico. A continuación, el resumen factual: “Aristarcus DiPlonto fue un pintor poeta que nació en las llanuras de río Élates, donde las casas se desvanecen si apagas las luces de la cocina y los zarapes mezclados de orígenes gauchéscos abundaban en las costurerías clásicas del poblado. DiPlonto pintó un cuadro de su ciudad. Lev Nikolayevich Tolstoy gustaba de salir al parque y escribir, mirando los múltiples rostros de las personas que, salían a las calles (a buscar siquiera yo que sé, un hálito que les haga sentir algo nuevo); DiPlonto sucumbió ante esta adyuvante forma de obrar y cumplido sus 5569 días de edad se decidió a sí mismo dibujar un retrato de cada persona existente. Más allá de esas largas pampas, Aristarcus se encontró solo en la inmensidad. Su soledad constaba de los cinco mil quinientos sesenta y nueve habitantes de su ciudad. Desde su infancia sabía que nadie se iba para regresar, que la maravillosa empresa de que alguien saliera de la ciudad de aventura, era algo que ocurría cada 55 años. El último fue Miráculus Polenteo que decidió ir a enfrentar a un ser mitológico que yacía en una caverna de la cual no quiero hablar. Fue así, que Aristarcus DiPlonto se determinó a concluir su empresa pictórica de aquí a que cumpliera 69, cuando sería el año pronosticado por los anales. Conoció en estos años cada historia de cada casa, de cada animal y ser, de cada vida y progenie. Lloró con la viuda, permitió el asesinato de otro, discutió la limosna, aceptó los tratados teúrgicos, convidó cada fiesta patronal y guardó cada velorio. A un año del día prefigurado por la historia, terminó su retrato universal. Lo miró desde lejos y desde cerca. Notó algunos bordados lejanos de la arista izquierda confusos; luego dudó si el de la derecha era el gemelo que correspondía en el recuerdo de aquella tarde sin agua de hacía cincuenta y cinco horas. Se llegó a obsesionar en los detalles de los techos, pero las sesenta y nueve sonrisas retratadas de los niños y los perros recuperaron su alma. Abstraído de las horas y de las formas, olvidó ya el viaje del héroe y todos los demás sistemas (que permitían que cada quinientos cincuenta y seis años punto nueve cinco cinco seis nueve cinco cinco... —y así, plexoinfinitamente—) que cocreaban la forma y el detalle de todas las cualidades posibles de una generación a la octava mayor. Había hastío, de pronto en esa repetición y en la idea de que el héroe resurgiera y nos representara allá afuera: uno por delante de la ciudad, como nombre único citado en las memorias del extranjero. La noche del nacimiento solar, aquella ciudad cerca del río Élates pereció consumida por las llamas. DiPlonto comenzó el fuego.” Pior de Azucena, en su interpretación del mito, auguraba una paradoja de las múltiples formas en las que un ciclo limitado por un magnus inogminae ''caería en desgracia. Terminado el relato, la revista incluía una monografía de la hermenéutica de Ilalá, herético Brotador, que vio en Aristarcus DiPlonto la imagen mítica del fuego último que aplacará y extinguirá a todos los seres que confabularon en el aniquilamiento de la Biblioteca de IOTA en el 2049. No buscar más allá del mal y del caos en más de una ocasión, era, para aquellos peligrosos sectarios, abominable. Para mí, era una manzana que caía tan lejana de los conceptos ideales gnósticos que construyeron los Charlesistas y que nos permitieron estar al nivel tecnológico en el que estamos. En resumidas, para Ilalá el caos es un patrimonio que se escoge y existe para que nos arraiguemos en él, una y otra vez. DiPlonto había ya destruido su propia ciudad en el pasado, hacía cinco siglos, cinco lustros, seis meses, nueve días que había ocurrido. Cada que recorre esa extensión espacio-temporal, DiPlonto surgirá y quemará su ciudad (los tratados de historia filológica de la doctora Gonfás confutan que se llamaría también DiPlonto en cada ocasión, así como, dice ella, hubo uno que se llamó Einstein, Wittgenstein y Habermass, puesto que los nombres y valores no dependen de la realidad establecida sino de lo prefigurado en el ''software teosófico ''productor de la totalidad). Aquella ciudad que un número primo le permitió construir, y sin saber por qué, o quizás sabiéndolo (ésta es la hermenéutica que me enferma) decidirá volver a ser. Reconstruirá y juntará de nuevo las piezas sueltas para que el mítico número se comience a repetir en la naturaleza de su geografía, en el color de su cielo y en el límite de sus respuestas filosóficas. DiPlonto aprendió a escribir con un vocabulario de 55 letras, escribió quizás 69 palabras, recordó 55 pensamientos que quizás fluyeron con los subsecuentes 69 gestos, 55 ojos vio, 69 bocas recordó, 55 tejas eran la tesitura de los techos, 69 fueron las pinceladas de cada rostro que dibujó, 55 fue el error. Refutándolo digo: ¿…qué tal si DiPlonto renunció a pasar al 56 (porque tenía ocho divisores, por lo tanto ocho posibles y constantes bifurcaciones que desconocía) pues sintió quizás que perdería su ''uniqueness? Pretendió seguir el camino de un número que predica situaciones contemplativas a la luz de un aungenblick místico. En la siguiente página, Ilalá agregó, con voz rugiente, que aquella fábula muestra el gravísimo error que se cometió contra su líder maestro, y prometió en hastío y revancha que se reiría cuando cierto destino fatalista nos haría ver cuán equivocados estábamos aquellos que no seguimos nunca su doctrina y que con rabia nos daremos cuenta que nosotros no teníamos la razón… Que yo sepa, las anteriores alegaciones se hacen públicas por primera vez. El editor supo que Ilalá yace en un laberinto del que no podrá regresar jamás como castigo de los crímenes cometidos contra el pensamiento. Las traiciones a nivel macrogeométrico genocida son algo verdaderamente ya muy improbable en estos años. El Consejo sigue agrandándose y trayendo así, a miles de millones a sus siempre abiertas capitales cada año. Por ahora quedan muchos problemas (como la fábula de DiPlonto y el misterio del número 5569) por resolver, pero estoy segura de que alguien, algún día, desde nuestros anfiteatros, recitará el recurso y la resolución de dicho poema. Posdata: ''Me alegra que a casi nueve años del suceso de la aniquilación de IOTA se pueda hablar un poco más sobre el tema. El silencio era muy incómodo y oí más de una vez sobre coloquios dedicados al tema en donde el 4'33 de John Cage era cosa sana. Creo que hemos avanzado mucho desde que alguna vez, entre intermediarios estúpidos y a través de razones oscuras, comprensión y coexistencia, la Biblioteca de Ohara fue también aniquilada. 1. ''Metanota: Después supe que ''Nicolás de Cusa ''veía aún en la ''línea recta la circunferencia de un círculo que se formará ineluctablemente. Esa degeneración del verbo y su significancia es parecida a lo que se expone en la siguiente nota. '' 2. Aquí parece haber una confusión de lógicas, puesto que anteriormente, yo misma en el “Tratado de Manifestacionismo” ubiqué a las hormigas en un terreno admirable debido a su molde “eusocial”. En este contexto quizás me pasé la mano al ejemplificar el caos desde la estabilidad inconcebible, pero fui influenciada (debo admitir) por los textos de Feitung, quien llega a ver ese lado oscuro y deleznable en cada cosa, aún las más límpidas. Verbigracia, en alguno de sus textos (no recuerdo cual) redacta de seres que así, erróneos quizás quién soy yo para juzgar, dicen “Manifestacinismo” para teorizar sobre las manchas de una hoja en blanco y el teselado de una esféra. 3. Si bien, sus cálculos fueron hechos en una población que poseía como promedio de densidad ficciónica mínima de 4.56, y en algunos mundos aún tenían un promedio de 2.75 hasta hace un par de años (a razón de, ya sabrá usted lector, el ''súbito incremento de la densidad ''que promovió Matríz a finales de 2055). ''2057, ''LaPorte Categoría:Entradas